Missing
by evanescentflame421
Summary: SasuSaku songfic! Missing-Evanescence. R&R I OWN NEITHER THE SONG NOR ANIME!


She lays in her bed thinking of him once more. She stares at her ceiling as the memories run through her mind. It's like when someone sees their life flash before their eyes. This death has been going on for what seemed like forever, for she's seen this numerous times.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

She wonders if he ever thinks of her, or any part of his old life. Has he been so consumed by hate that he's completely forgotten about Konoha, Naruto, and herself? Does he ever just stop to think about the choice he'd made? Will he ever realize that he made a mistake? Doesn't he ever feel like something's missing? That thing being his home. His friends. His life.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

Has he forgotten about her? He probably had. He wanted nothing to do with her; he left her cold and alone on a bench. A cold, stone bench. Much like his heart. She thought she could've stopped him. She thought that he cared for her at least a little bit. She felt like an idiot, because if she was of any importance to him he would have stayed. But Sakura was just another crazed, unimportant fan-girl to Sasuke.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

But she wasn't just some obsessed fan-girl. She was a young, foolish girl truly in love with this broken boy. She loved him for his strength, his determination, his being. She loved him despite his tragic past; she wanted to be the one to try to help him cope. She couldn't fix his broken heart, but what she'd give to help him try to at least stitch it up a bit. What she'd give if he could only love her with the pieces that he had left. But the way he left told her quite the opposite.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

And now she wasn't who she was before he left. He'd left his life here to pursue his brother and get revenge. He practically went to go sell his soul to accomplish that goal. Without a soul he had no life, because really living for revenge alone isn't living at all. He could've stayed and lived; he could have lived with her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

But she knew Sasuke. He was determined and stubborn. He had drive in him. He wanted revenge and if he wanted it, nothing would stay in the way. If she saw him again right now and begged him to stay he wouldn't. He didn't care back then, why should he care now? Now that he'd probably gotten stronger and had a better chance at defeating Itachi. He'd just leave her, and she'd be alone.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something…_

She'd been alone ever since he left. Haunted by thoughts of him and what could've been. Nightmares never letting her have a night of peace. She was always chasing him, or trying to stop him from leaving. A few times she had gotten him to stay, but it always ended the same. With him gone, her waking in a cold sweat.

Sakura had been dying inside with him gone. She trained hard and healed any wounds she acquired on the outside, but she was always bleeding on the inside. The blood never stopped flowing, but she never died. But she sensed that she was close to drowning in it.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

*With Sasuke*

He lays on his bed thinking of all he had left behind. He had to sacrifice the only thing that meant anything to him anymore. Itachi was dead and now he only had one thing he had to live for, really the only thing he's ever lived for since the destruction of his clan.

He stroked the space next to him on his bed, wishing she was there. He sighed and let her face flood his mind. He'd missed her from the moment he left her on that bench. She had loved him, but could she still love him now? He could only hope she'd forgive his mistake of leaving the only thing he's loved in a long time.

"Sakura," he breathed. He lay there, alone, missing her.


End file.
